Christi shadowhunter
Christi 14 year old girl. (<-YOU DO?)(yes.)(I feel like you're the perfect choice to play Annabeth for a future remake of the movie)(I could pass off as a twelve year old.)(You definitely can. But the question... Can Sebastian?) (my world has just been turned upside down.) (wait-- are you in Edom? Because Sebastian..(*looks at sebastian* they're onto us.) HI SEB. WANNA GO BURN SOME RAVENERS? .) (do you want to fight some demons? Common lets go and slay, we fight together now; so lets fight the day away! Do you want to fight some demons, they dont have to be demons. SHUT UP. Okay die.) We should still kill some Raveners...) (YES WE SHOULD.) (Do you want the longsword? I'm getting the whip) (*grabs long sword* ready?) (Yeah. Which street?) (Broadway:))(Lets go. *kills Raveners* I MUST BRING A RAVENER SLAVE TO TO KATHY) (demon slaves...I LIKE IT) (We should name the slaves Sebastian 2, 3 and so on then give it to Kathy so Sebastian would suffer for not killing demons with us) (yes! Although i'm slightly woeeied about what might happen to thwm.) (Eh, we can make more) (we shoul make them demon gladiators!) (Yes! Fights to the death! We don't even need to clean up the mess because there IS no mess!)(Christi approves of this!)(WHOA. What in Hades did you do?)(0.o my phone...my phone made glitch. Must fix!)(@x@ Much better)(yay!)(Do you have autocorrect on your iPod?) (yes but it gets weird on websites.)(AWESOME!)(yep)(How do you surf the Internet on your iPod? The screen is SMALL.) (its an Iphone. I'm ised to it I guess.)(No wonder you dontt need glasses. I like Eva!) (I do need glasses which is really weird. Eva wishes to inform tou you will be spared when the invasion begins...EVA STOP IT.)(I share your pain in wearing glasses. Eva, even though you may wish to torture me for this, pink is so overrated) (Eva: Id din't want pink but Latrisha already had yello)(By the Angle Eva I swear we are long lost twins even though I am part faerie and Shadowhunter!)(i wonder what I was before i turned...) Latrisha: whine whine whine. Maze ad I are comingfor you Eva: you shadowhuntera are so overconfident Maze: tell it to the clave)(Seriously, Maze, we are sometimes overconfident. I should know, as I'm both Shadowhunter and Downworlder.)(maze: then you are if questiobale loyalties?)(Of* I just said we're too confident sometimes. Just because we're the good guys doesntt mean we cantt make mistakes.) (Maze: like your... chris: no No insults today.)(Maze: I like you! Youree nice! :{] Do you have a beard? No?) (Naze: ive been hijacked!)(By who? Auburn?) (maze: By *goes ino walle voice* Eva)(*goes into Maze voice* Oh my god, I've been hijacked! What am I supposed to do?) (Maze/ kill Eva!) (*goes into Eva voice* Try, little Shadowhunter. Try.)(sadie: okay you three! Trisha and maze why dont you run along to your little mental institutio imma take eva to the "clave") (Actually, Sadie, that was me talking. I kind of abducted Eva to Mars.)(Sadie: well in that case, please continue.)(So you guys all hate Eva?) (Josh: shes trying o kill us all!) (Shess nice, she wouldntt do that!) (Eva: yess she would. *bears fangs and unfolds wings*) (Eva dear, you look ridiculous doing that.) (eva: *flies upward* i will not be contained! *flies out window*) (*yawns* Next.) (Maze: there is no use in showing my skillsto aperson who qill not appreciate them. Latrisha, we ahould probably gi now.) (Latrisha, is Maze an uptight bitch all the time? Wait-- I just found out that Maze is a girl, nota boy. :DON'T CALL MY PARABATI A BEEOTCH!) (Fine. Can I call her Sally?)(Latrisha: No.) (Aww... What about Labyrinth?)(Latrisha: perhaps. Maze, you wont kill her if she calls you that right?) (Labyrinth! Honestly, I don't really care if you kill me. I can always resurrect. But, you'll get stripped of your marks for killing another Shadowhunter...)(maze: somethings tells me they'll make an exception for you.) (For someone who's helping the Clave to spy on the faeries, they'll definitely make an exception and make you Forsaken.)(maze: I'm spying on faries? When did this happen?) (Silly Labyrinth! I'm the spy) (sadie: okay Maze off to the Moscow institute now. Maze: it's the Siberian institute.) (Coolio! You have a Siberian boyfriend?) (maze: i dated another boy for the siberian institute if thats what you mean.) (Ooooooh... You like green hair?)(maze: i guess so. Black is better on me.) (What is your last name?) (Maze: Hawthorn Latrisha: Hathaway.) (Okay, you two. Stop watching movies so much.) (maze: what do you mean?) (Hawthorn: The Hunger Games, Gale Hawthorne. Hathaway: Anne Hathaway, famous actress.)( latrisha: your related to gale and you never told us? maze: i dont even know i am related to him!) (So you two havenever played Twenty Questions...) (Latrisha: why would i do that when i could be training.) (Good point.) enjoys writing, reading and making others laugh. Her signititure- Christi the shadowhunter~ an instrument of good- is a nod to her favorite book series The Mortal Instruments. Christi tries to play volleyball, but as a general rule, sucks at it. Trivia Christi has 16 alter egos She is a daughter of Bellona Christi lives in Colorado She was banned temporarily from the MB once for trolling a mod. She does not wear makeup Chris wants to be a actress author or comedian when she grows up. Chris has the same birthday as Annabeth Chase. She was supposed to be born on Percy Jacksons birthday, but apparently has something about staying on sceduale she does all her posts on her iphone Christi's words of advice "you cannot have bravery without fear." "heroes can be made." "Failure IS an option. Just not the good one." "The thing about life is that no one knows whats going to happen next. So live like you'll die tonmorow and dream like you'll live forever." "you have the time that you have, and nothing more. Death will get you when it wants to get you. If you're scared of death, then you're wasting your time." Songs Christi recomeds Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin (http://touch.dailymotion.com/video/xilx6s_breaking-benjamin-anthem-of-the-angels-video_music) i think Anthem is a good song because 1) the music cideo is amazing and twothe lyrics are awesome. Its about dealing with the death of a loved onean I find it a really good song. Hero of War- Rise Against i like this song bevause it brings to light what those in the mikitary gi through. Rise against is a band that does metal but there lyrics are about big issues and that is one of the great things about them. This is War: 30 Seconds to mars I like this song because the lyrics are good and it has a great beat. It also brings some light on the effects of war (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KRSogMs5cOc) Forever and Always- Parachute (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9xlwpf8u4aw&feature=kp) Make it Stop- Rise Against (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XP4clbHc4Xg) if I Die Young- the Band Perry (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM) warrior- beth crowley (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ) perfect- P!nk (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-BIye98Ryic) for the love of a daughter- demi lovato (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K59KsIDlif8) cabel car--fray (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I) drive by- train http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oxqnFJ3lp5k♙) dear agony- breaking benjamin I will jot bow- breaking benjamin http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7qrRzNidzIc♙) so long, goodbye-10 years it's time- imagine dragons (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg) stronger- kelly clarkson burn- ellie goulding sk8er boi-avril lavinge should've said no- Taylor swift when you're gone- Avril Lavinge chasing cars-Snow Patrol my inmortal-evanescence Books Christi reccomends THE LIGHTNING THIEF- Rick Riordan reboot- Amy Tintera cinder- Marissa Meyer the inernal devicw - Cassandra clare the Mortal instruments- Cassandra Clare the dark artifices- Cassandra clare the bane Chronicales- cassandra Clare the shadowhunters codex- Cass- SHUT UP Ruby Red- kirsten Gier the book thief-Markus Zusak the lorien legacies by pittacus lore Looks Christi has blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulder. She has blue/grey eyes. Chris is short, and thin. She oftwn wears denim. With a solid color tee and sweatshirt. Christi does not wear makeup, which gives her average looks. she will soon be wearingglasses. Personality[[Category:Swiftie] Chris has several sides. She can be funny, random and curios, but much more often Chris is sarcastic, pushy, and a little rude. Chris always speaks her mond and doesn't lie, which often leads to offensive comments and arguments. Interests/hobbies Grumpy cat meme(pictured on side) readinf writing blogging replaying debating archery WWII Ancient history making embroidery bracelets (pictured on side) Favorites book: city of lost souls Movie: redtails class: forensic speech Singer: DemiLovato Song: anthem of theAngels actor: Will Smith rune: fearless dislikesCategory:Epicsprinkles celery Sebastian Morgenstern The Kardashians Kanye West entitled celebrities brats PDA believers beliebers royqls by lorde TMI haters judgementsal persons overly sensitive persons people who dont onow how t take a joke Alter egos Sadie- the first alter ego to be created. She is the current beater for the Gryffindor Quiditch team.. She posts in dark blue. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Sadie is described as being talk, but not itimidatingly so. She is in charge of the other alter wgos when Christi is not present. Her sign off reads Sadie the eldest| i have to watch al of them Vamperia- the second alter ego. She is a traditional style vampire, albit a little crazy. She posts in bright red. She is viewed as crazy, rebellious and a little evil. She has th ability ti turn ito a bat, and to sprout bat wings while in himan form. . She has knee length hair made of fire and red eyes. She is normal height. Her sign offreads Vamperia the vampire~ i suck at smiling Tyrina- third alter ego. She is the eye of Horus, and has constant access to combat magic. She is viewed as the second most evil of the alter egos, second only to Eva. She posts in Lime green. She has curly brown hair at shoulder length and black eyes. Her sign off reads Tyrina the tyrant~ i do what I want josh/ the first boy altwr ego. He is a normal mortal. He posts in bright blue. He has dark brown hair with streaks of black. His eyes are blue: his sign off reads Josh the person~ HELP ME erin- second boy alter ego. He is a unclaimed demigod who enjoys surfing. He posts in royal purple. He has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. His sign off reads Erin the surfer~ hang ten! Cali- cali posts in gold. She is a daughter of aphrodite, and obsessed with makeup. She is regarded as the most oposite from Christi. She has straight red hair, green eues and freckles across her bose. She ofter wears red lipstick an gold eyeliner. Cauldron- son of hades. He is dark but humoirous. He posts ina DARK green. Cauldron has pale skin, dark black hair that reaches his wars in a shaggy stule, and black eyes liam- son of Neptune. He surfs with erin. He posts in a darkOarnge. Alon with water control, liam had conrol over earthquakes. Liam has tan skin ans strawberry blonde hair. His eyes are a sea green with fleck of blue. He is tall cassie- a 96% human with 4 perecnt avian Dna. Cassie has red and oarnge wings, and hitened eyesight. She is able to fly. Posts in bright oarnge. Cassie has wavy blonde hair with some dark streaks and side bangs dyed royal purple. Cassie has gold eyes.her sign off reads Cassie the bird kid- Imma mutant. john- another mundie, john posts in grey. He often films the others antics. John has red hair and blue eyes. His sign off reads John~ i'm just here becaus...actually i have no clue why I'm here natalie- lucian cahill, natalie oftwn helps Tyrina and Campiria behind the acenes with their evil schemes as a poison maker an planner. She posts in hot pink. Natalie wears designer clothes. She has tan skin and black hair. Her eea are a daK brown. Her sign off reads Natalie the person- i'm adopted chelsea- she is a waitress and werewolf. Chelsea is often seperated by the other alter egos, and in generalnicer than the rest of them. She posts in a pastel green. Chelsea has light brown hair dyed with pastel green streaks and emerald green eyes.in wolf form, she has snow white fur. Her sign off reada Chelsa- #YOLO katty- katty Cullen is a vampire who lived with the cullens. She was annoyed by their mushyness so she rann away. She posts in baby blue. Katy is pale. She has white hair and sparkalt skin. Her sign off reads katty cullen- i hated my familiy so i ran a Ratalia- gryffindor seeker. Ratalia comes from a strong bloodline of wizardin families. She and Sadie often practice quoditch together. Ratalia posts in light purple. Ratalia has violet hair that she doesnt do anyting with. IT is often wind blown and tangled. She has grey eyes. Her sign off says Ratalia the seeker~ an you thought the waslys had it hard? latrisha- latrisha is a shadowhunter in her prime. She and her parabati Maze hunt demons all night. They enforce the rules. Latrisha posts in a green-yellow. Trisha has waist length blonde hair that is always in a single tight french braid over her back to keep it oit ofthe way for shadowhunting.she has hazel eyes. Latrisha has faded runes all across her arms. Her aign off reads Latrisha the shadowhunter~ i'm a master swordsman, and marksman. I have a short temper. What were you saying? maze- maze is another shadowhuntwr. She uses a bow and arrow in majority of fights. She posts in dark red. Maze has midnight back hair that id dhaved on one half of her head an is cut unevenly and choppily anf her neck in the other. She has brown eyes. Maze isRussian. She has runes all over her body, all the way up to her neck, that she applies daily. Mazes sign off reads Maze the shadowhunter~ 'nough said Eva black- eva is a evil vampire. She ges on slaughtering rampages. She is always locked in constant combat with her enimies Latrisha and Maze. She posts in light pink. Eva has white paper skin, black hair that reaches the ground, red eyes and bloody teeth. She is a little insane Category:Totally Out Of Control YoutubeCategory:14 christi'sfavorite youtubers include *warnibg many cuss jenna marbles connor franta maxnosleeves christine riccio (polandbanansbooks/polandbananas20) katytastic jessethereader cutiepiemarzia pewdiepie https://m.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie♙) the finebros johnand habk green (the vlof brothers) epic rap battles of history ♙https://m.youtube.com/user/ERB) paint https://m.youtube.com/user/Paint♙) smosh (https://m.youtube.com/user/smosh) Category:NOT FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:Awesome MBer Category:Janus Wikian Category:Fan-Fiction Author Category:FAMOUS Category:Awesomesauce Category:Abandoned story author Category:Dauntless Category:Gryffindor Category:Janus Authors Category:Kaley Shipper Category:Non-human Category:Non shipped members Category:One year MBer Category:Goulddigger Category:Crazy Person Category:Cookie Lover Category:Divergent Category:Idiotic idiot Category:Donut lover Category:Awesome people Category:Awesomely evil Category:Awesome Person Category:Funny Category:Freinds Category:Insanities Category:IAMNOTINSANE Category:Insane Category:Lazy Category:Nice Category:People who don't care what you are thinking right now Category:Sarcastic Category:SidewaysSelfies Category:Quotes Category:YouTube obsessed Category:Shadowhunter Category:Non mundane Category:Demigod Category:Daughter of bellona Category:Alter-egos Category:Weird Category:Writer Category:Wizard Category:Movie lover Category:Book lover Category:Fangirl Category:Freshman Category:Rebel Category:High schooler Category:Actress Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Holy mother of whales that is a long list of tags Category:Narwhal Category:American Category:Roman demigod Category:Broarmy Category:Avril Lavigne fan StoriesCategory:Little Black Star chris never really posted any stories on the Mb. On fanfiction.net she has several Tmi stories, and on the wiki he posts a novela called Ten minutes to freedom. Category:Twinkle twinkle little (black) star. Avril Lavigne is amazing